Trinksprüche
Red, was wahr ist! : Lieb, was rar ist! : Iss, was gar ist! : Trink, was klar ist! : Vernasch, was da ist! * Rostig wird die Schiene, : wenn das Rad nicht läuft. : Rostig wird des Mannes Miene, : wenn er nicht ab und zu mal einen säuft! * Schon früh am Morgen sind die Vögel auf, : und fangen an zu fliegen. : Nach den Vögeln steht der Vater auf, : die Mutter bleibt noch etwas liegen! * Siehst du deine Frau, aus dem Sumpfe winken, : wink ihr zurück, und lass sie sinken! * Solange man auf dem Boden liegen kann, ohne sich festzuhalten, ist man nicht betrunken! * Trinke bis die Nase glänzt, hell wie ein Karfunkel, : damit Du eine Leuchte hast in des Daseins Dunkel ! * Trink solang der Becher winkt. : Nutze Deine Tage. : Ob Dir's im Jenseits auch noch schmeckt, : das ist die grosse Frage. * Trinke Liebchen, trinke schnell, : trinken macht die Auglein hell, : rötet deinen süssen Mund. : Trinken, trinken ist gesund. * Trinkfest und arbeitsscheu, : und keinem Weibe treu, : ja so sind wir. * Und zieht der Arsch auch Falten, : wir bleiben stets die Alten. : Und bleiben unserem Trinkspruch treu, : geil, pervers und arbeitsscheu. * Von der Donau bis zum Rhein, : wir wollen alle besoffen sein! * Wahre Frauentreue, : erkennst du an der Augenbläue : drum willst du eine treue Frau, : dann hau ihr beide Augen blau. * Wasser macht weise, lustig der Wein. : Drum trinken wir beides, um beides zu sein. * Wenn Deine Alte bissig wird, : und mit der Zeit die Zähne verliert, : nimmst Moltofil und eine Spachtel, : und schmierst Sie zu - die alte Schachtel. * Wer das Bier nicht ehrt, : ist des Deliriums nicht wert. * Wer die Frauen hat begipfelt, : Wer die Jungen hat bezipfelt, : Wer die Mädchen hat gespalten, : Der möge uns den Durst erhalten! * Wer trinkt ohne Durst und isst mit Gewalt, : wird niemals alt. * Wo einst mal meine Leber war, : ist heute eine Minibar. * Zwei Schwiegermütter gingen baden, : an einem See bei Berchtesgarden, : die eine ist ersoffen, : und von der anderen woll'n wirs hoffen. * Zwei Schwiegermütter gingen baden, : im Teich von Berchtesgaden, : die eine ist ersoffen, : von der andern woll’n wirs hoffen! : Prost! * Zwischen Leber und Milz, : passt immer ein Pils! Tagsüber schlafen wir, : nachts trink ma schnaps, Wein und Bier. : Maderln a Busserl geb`n, : jo des is a Leb`n. Wir trinken bis wir stinken, : und zechen zum Erbrechen! : Im Sprechchor: Prost ihr Säcke - Prost du Sack Auf die Weiber - Zack, zack, zack Hoch die Röcke - rein die Pflöcke andre Länder - andre Sitten Andre Weiber - andre Titten Auf die Männer - Zack, zack, zack Und auf Englisch? - Lets go Fuck! Kategorie:Alkohol Kategorie:Sprüche Kategorie:Weihnachten